Hand-operated tools such as air ratchets, cordless drills and hand-operated crank handles are used on a daily basis to remove and install fasteners. Technicians repairing and maintaining vehicles predominantly use air ratchets. Carpenters and builders, on the other hand, tend to use cordless drills.
Sometimes it is necessary to transfer fluids, such as oil, coolant, water and general spillage, from one location to another. Usually this is done using a stand-alone pump of sorts. It would be beneficial to have a pump attachment for an existing hand-operated tool, for driving the pump. The present inventor has now developed such a pump attachment for a hand-operated tool.